Dream Come True?
by TimberWolf101
Summary: Oceana(That is my name on Wattpad) is just minding her own business and freaking out that she has a marching band competition in three days. Her last one of the season. She is excited to perform and see their score at the end, having the mind set that they will beat their rival school. But, fate had other plans. She falls into a world that is weird in Geology, but familiar in peo
1. 1

Chapter 1

I groan as I hear my alarm going off. I look at the time and panic. 6:37. I jump out of bed and take of my night wear as I try and find clothing to wear. Not really deciding on a shirt from my closet, I head to my tank draw. I pull out a random gray tank top and grab my blue Columbia jacket. I grab my black jeans from the floor, tripping as I try to put them on fast. I grab my phone and earbuds, knowing my iPad charger is already in my backpack downstairs. My black boots go on slower then I would like sense I was have trouble with my socks.

Opening my door, I speed walk out and down the stairs, going over the baby gate as I make it to the bottom. Seeing as my brother is still in the shower, I am quick to grab some water and take my allergy pill for the day, along with my COQ10 vitamin gummy. I quickly open my fridge to find something to eat. I see the small chocolate donuts my mom buys. I grab the bag and open it, taking out 4 to eat. I eat they as fast as I can, hoping. I have time to brush my teeth.

I finish the donuts just as my brother turned off the shower. I run upstairs, not caring to air out the bathroom before as he walks out, towel around his waist. I brush my hair and teeth as quick as can. My hair took a little longer then I would like as there were many knots in it this morning. Brushing my teeth went by way quicker, and right on time too.

As I finished in the bathroom, my brother had opened his door once more to go down stairs. I rush down the stairs after him, shutting off the light in the bathroom before doing so. I speed walk to the couch, grab my backpack, and speed walk to the garage as my brother fills up his hydro. I press the button to open the garage door, and make my way to the side of the car. I breathe a sigh of relief as I feel accomplished of still being ready before him.

I soon hear the door open as I wait for him to unlock his car. He gets in first, Putting his backpack in the back seat of his car. I here the familiar click of the lock as I hold on to the handle, ready to open it. Opening the door, I see some of his empty water bottles on the seat. I move them quick, putting my backpack at the foot of the seat as I do so. I plant myself on the seat a close the door. I don't buckle yet as I have to get out a close the garage door.

My brother pulls down the driveway at stops at the sidewalk. I get out of the car, leaving the door open as I speed walk to the side keypad and hit enter. I run a little to my brothers car, the door still open, and jump in the car. I close the car door with a more pull as it was all the way out. As the car door is closed, my brothers starts to push on the gas to leave our tiny neighborhood to school.

As we drive I think of how I have sectionals today for marching band. Today is the last sectionals. I cant believe it. I am going to miss all the seniors that leave. I wonder who will be my section leaders next year. My thoughts run wild of everything that will happen in 3 days. 72 hours. I think about how we could win first place for super state. I think about how we have to beat Desert Vista. We will get first place this year. I can feel it.

"Alright guys, we are going to a quick run through of the show and then it party time, so make this good." I nod to my section leader, Alex, as he raises his hands, telling us to be set. I start to think random thoughts as I play, as doing this is muscle memory.

It would be cool to spend a day in my favorite TV show. I can't decide which one I would do though. Soul Eater? Maybe. Blue Exorcist? Would be cool. The Seven Deadly Sins? I would be dead before I could breathe.

My thoughts are put a halt as we had finish the show.

"Okay guys, you can chill for the rest of the time we have. There are chips and cookies you can have, but make sure you don't get the carpet dirty. We want to keep them clean." My other section leader, Alvin, says as he puts away his own sliver trumpet.

I don't put away my own lacquer trumpet, as I wanted to play music from my holiday book. My thoughts run wild as I start to flip through the pages, trying to find something easy and cool to play. What would it be like if I just got randomly teleported to my favorite TV show? If I do which one?

I grab my backpack and case, that now has my instrument in it, and make my way towards band room. I start to laugh as I remembered Troy, a senior sousaphone, that came in and tried to play the trumpet feature in the show. It's was hilarious. Before I know it, I am in the locker room, locking my locker as I do not put my instrument in its place.

Suddenly, I hear a slam. I look to the door to see, closed? Odd.. Who closed it? I knew there was a second door I could leave out of, but I was curious on why it closed. I drop my instrument and backpack on the floor. My feet start the short journey to the door very slowly. My foots steps big, but not big enough to be down a few steps.

I make it the door and look out on it's tiny windows. Black? I think as I look out it's small glass. The outside of the window showed blackness. Not the kind lights are out black, but like a paper was over the window and it was black, showing nothing, not even the stands and chairs in the room.

Grabbing the door handle, I push forward on the door. It's stuck. It's possible that someone locked it from the outside. I stop my effort for a breather. Is this supposed to be a joke? I think. Looking at the other door, I decide. I pick up my things for more weight, and get ready to ram myself into the door. I hope to god there is no one on the other side. Ha, other side.

I take a step back. My backpack on my back, and my instrument case in hands. I sprint the short distance to the door. It opens easy which is the good news. Bad news, I am no falling into a pit of black. I scream as I fall. My backpack strap on my left should Dallas off as my left hand lets my right just hold on to my case. The light from the door way starts to dim as I fall farther. All I can think is, please don't let me die gods.

I feel like I was hit by a huge rock. My back is arched, letting me know I still have my backpack on. My right hand still feeling curled, and a wash of relief falls over me as I know my instrument is with me. Feeling light on my eyes and a rough surface underneath me, I open my eyes.

"What, the hell," I say. I was entitled to do that considering that I am in a freaking damn forest. What in the names of gods was that black abyss? Leaning forward, I remember the fall. Panicking, I go to my instrument case, praying my instrument is okay. When opening it, I see that everything inside was spread out and not in their places like usual, but I didn't care about that. I picked up my trumpet and inspected it. My body releases calming messages to my muscles to relax as I see my trumpet is okay.

Finally done having my mini Panic attack, I get up, backpack on and case in hand. Now, to find out where the hell I am. Hoping to find a town, I stretch my hearing for anything that sounded like people. My feet speed up, wanting to find civilization fast. My fast pace slowed as quick as it started when I start to see a clearing with a path, and some noise.

Yes! Score one to Oceana, abyss portal zero. I walk straight onto the path as I pass some people. The buildings looked old, vintage. I feel as though I am walking back in time. Lost in the beauty of the place, I bump into someone. "Ugh! Watch where your going!" I look up and freeze. Holy frikin shit. I stare at a body of abs and muscle, but that is not what stunned me, it was the person wearing the abs. Laxus Dreyer. "I am sorry. I am just lost. I can't find my home, can you help me?" Wow. I lie quick. And, I didn't stutter?! Good job Oceana! He looks my up and down and sighs. "Fine, follow me, I will take you to my guild."

On the outside I was composed and calm nodding my head. But on the inside, I was jumping off the walls. Off all the things that could happen, that I wanted to come true, it came true?!? But then I thought, why? Remembering he told he was In a guild, I decide to act like a dumb butt and ask him questions. I wanted to see where I was in the timeline. For I knew I could be in the middle of something I don't know, or before it started.

"Your in a guild? What kind of guild?" I asked. He looked back at me as we walked and answered. "A wizard guild. FairyTail." Okay. So, he is in the guild, which mean I can assume it's not between the Oracion seis arc to the grand magic games arc. "FairyTail? That's so cool! I heard something happened to guys but I forgot what it was." He looks at me. His stare questioning. "Ya. One of our guild members got an award for her book being good last night." So I am at the end of the anime. Good to know. I hope me being here hasn't messed anything up.

"Welp, here is Fairytail." I look up from the cobblestone path and look up. The wooden building in all its glory. The sign welcoming. I look at the doors and Laxus is there, waiting for me. "Sorry. Never been here before, I wanted to see what the place looked like." He nods at my answer.

He pushes his hand onto the right door. My face growing closer to the door as in got wider. My hopes of me messing up the timeline went down in the drain when I saw Team Natsu in the guild hall. No! They are supposed to be on the 100 year quest. Okay, I am going to conclude that they aren't because if I was hear for the big in that part, then I would definitely mess up the time line.

I snap out of thought as I hear a voice shouting in my direction. Everyone in the guild is looking at me now. My left hand starts to mess with the bottom of my jacket. I put my head down as I walk back up to Laxus to see where he led me. "Who might this be Laxus?" I look up at the person who said that. Mirajane Strauss. I am going to be laughing like a psycho soon if I don't get my fangirling under control.

I smile and wave to her trying to think about to say if asked any questions. "Oh ya, I forgot to ask your name." I put down my case in the floor, the wood floor it landed on making a thud. I thrust my hand out to Mira and she takes it. "Oceana. Oceana Trejo." She shakes my hand as I say my name. How am I still so flipping calm!!?!?

"Well, my name is MiraJane, but call me Mira. This is Laxus if you didn't already know from me." She miles at me after finishing her sentence. Laxus looks to Mira as he speaks his next words. "She bumped into me and told me she was lost. I took her here to see if we could help." I looked around as they spoke to see who was in the guild.

I could everyone from the show. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu Dragneel. Juvia Lockser, Lissanna and Elfman Strauss, Bixlow, Cana Alberona, and my favorite couple, Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. I am going to die before I'm they even help me get home.

"Hello? Oceana?" I stop people watching as I look at MiraJane trying to talk to me. "Sorry, got lost in thought." She smiles at me. Wow, her smile really does shine. "That is okay. I was asking you if can tell me where you live." My heart drops. I can't answer that. "Um, it's a town really not heard of. You have to talk a train to the near by town, and they walk for a day or two. I would have to see a map."

"Alright, let me go get you one."

I sigh out in relief, she bought the lie. I am so sorry for lying to you Mira. I couldn't exactly tell you I am from another universe. That wasn't going to come up well. "Mira, you don't need I get a map." I start to find the voice who said that. I start to shake when I find the face to the voice. Erik, or as I knew him as for a while, Cobra. Shit! Now I am screwed! Where I am from will just bring up the fact that I know everything about them thanks to it being a show. What do I do!?!

She walks back over to Erik. "Why is that?" He looks at me and smirks. Goddamn it. I hate everything. "Because, where she live is not in this universe. At least, that is what I heard her think." By now everyone in the guild was looking at me. I rub my hands to together, and start to shake with fear. "Wow! Is that true!?" I look at Romeo Cobalt as he is now in my face.

My hands start to shake faster as everyone waits my reply. I think of the only thing that will get them to back up. I scream.

-


	2. 2

They start to put their hands on their ears as I scream. I see the Dragon slayers get the worse of it thanks to their enhanced hearing. My scream starts to die down as I loses air. They start to remove their hands as the volume on my scream is turned down. And finally, I stopped.

I gasp for air, not knowing that I was going to do that. Dang, I lasted long. "Okay, That was unexpected." I look at Laxus as he is the one who talked first. "Why don't we talk somewhere more private? It's clear that you were getting scared and screamed." I nodded to Mira. Thank the lords. "Why don't you leave you stuff here?" Doing what Mira said I dropped my backpack on a chair near by, but picked up my case. "Can you leave that here?" I shake my head. I have watched these people get in fights at random. No way in hell do I trust them to leave my instrument down here where I can't see.

"Why not? What's in there that you have to take with you?" Happy asks. Being the weirdo I am, I answered with something I think is funny. "My talent." They all looked at me weird. "It's metal, so I don't trust it down here with someone who eats metal." They all looked at Gajeel. He looked taken back. So, he responded. "Now I want to know what is in there." I sigh. I set my instrument case down on the table that has my backpack and open it. I pull out the mouthpiece and trumpet. I put it together and turn around, showing it off.

"What is that?" Carla asks. I could see a confused face on everyone. Do trumpets not exist here? That is sad. " it's a instrument, specifically a trumpet that is mine."

"How do you play it?" Gajeel asks. I smirk as I bring it up to play position. My back straightens out and I get taller. My Marching band poster. Ah, memories of freshman year fly through my head. No, bad Oceana. I have to decide what to play. I decide to do something easy. I play the chorale my director had us memorize.

After the last note rings out, I put it down in stand by, waiting their questions, comments, really anything.

Put what you think on this line.

"So, how does it work?" I look at Natsu and think, he asked something relevant for once. Maybe he did something not Natsu and that is what brought me here. Thinking of a way on how to explain it, I feel it come out of my hands. Freaking out, I look to see who took it. Not even looking at who, I kick their shins and take it back. "Hey! I just want to hold it!" I look at Natsu and glare.

I look in the face and, try, to look intimidating. "Why is she staring at me like I killed a baby?" Good. I think the staring is working. "Gray your clothes!" I look over to gray to see him in his underwear. When the hell did he take off his clothes? "Why are you looking, your like 13!" At this point I got a little pissed. I walked up to Gray. When I saw his pants were on, I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

His face contorted in pain. Failing to ground, Gray put his hand to the pain and tried to help the pain. "First off, no is to touch my instrument without my permission. Second, I have two brothers at home and my older brother sometimes walks out of his room in his underwear, I have even bathed with them when I was little. Third, just because I am small, doesn't mean you can assume my age popsicle."

I put my instrument back in my case after my rant and pick the case, with instrument now in, to be back in my hands. "Wait, why did you assume that Gajeel would eat it, and why did you call him popsicle?" Erza asks me. Shit. I sit down next to my backpack and slam my head against the table. I freaked up. How do I explain this? Argggg!!!!

"I can give you an explanation." I lift my head up to cobras voice. Know he can hear my thoughts, I think a message to him that he would be able to hear. DON'T YOU FLIPIN DARE SNAKE CHARMER!!! I CAN'T JUST TELL THEM THAT I KNOW HOW THEIR LIVES WENT SENSE LUCY JOINED FAIRYTAIL THANKS TO SOME PERSON FROM MY WORLD DRAWING IT OUT AND MAKING IT INTO A PLAY THINGY WITHOUT KNOWING IT WAS REAL!!

His hands fly up to his ears. I smile a little in victory. "Well, I have to tell you now sense she gave me all the information when she tried to convince me to stop." I don't think things out properly... "In the world she calls home, a person some how knew about our lives up from when Lucy joined the Guild to now, at least I think so. Did I get that right kid?"

I look down, trying to get away from their stares. How do I respond to that? My hands start to mess with the edge of my hoodie once more. "... Yes, yes you did Snake Charmer."

I heard multiple gasps as people couldn't believe what was true. I was basically a stalker that never got seen. "I don't know how to feel about this." Lucy says. I can hear what I think is her moving her hand up and down her arms. "I want proof."

Wendy Marvell. My favorite person. She is a bean child. Her eyes challenge my words. I go to my back pocket. "What are you doing?" PantherLily asks. "Getting my phone, or what you call Lacrima Phone." Tilting his head he asks, "Why?"

"On it has things I had typed down about you guys." He nodded his head. I look down at my phone, and pull up notes. "This what I have put down. It's your ages." I open the note to see the first name on my list.

"Lucy Heartfilia: 21 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 26)."

"She added the 7 years??!?" Lucy yells.

"Gray Fullbuster: 22 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 27)."

"Erza Scarlet: 23 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 28)."

"Wait, Erza is older then me?!" Grays complains he is shut quickly by Erza saying, "Is that a problem?" He shakes his head fast.

"Happy: 10 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 17). In my world there is a thing called cat years. You figure it out by multiplying what their age in humans years is by 7. So happy without the 7 years would be 70. With the 7 years he would be 119."

"Wow! I am old. I better start being respected around here, because I am your elder!" Happy demands. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Carla: 10 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 17). She would be the same age as Happy in Cat years as well."

"I don't think I like the thought of being that old." Carla says a little shy like.

"Juvia Lockser: 21 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 26)."

"Wow! Gray is only one year older then me." Juvia says. She soon start to go into her imagination.

"Levy McGarden: 21 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 26)."

"I kind of wish I was 26 right now..." Levy says in a concerned voice. I smile a little know why she said that.

"Max Alors: 26."

"Warren Rocko: 34."

"I am so old." Warren sounded deflated as the words came out of his mouth.

"Laxus Dreyar: 27 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 32)." I hear a hmph sound come from Laxus as he turns his face away.

"Mirajane Strauss: 23 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 28)."

"I am in my early twenties already?" Mira says. I swear she did that closed eye smile as she said that.

"Cana Alberona: 22 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 27)."

"That means I need to find me a man." I hope you are secretly gay Cana.

"Makarov Dreyar: 92 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 99)."

"I am glad gramps is not here to hear that." Gray says as he suddenly has no shirt. Dang it. I really wanted to talk to him.

"Gildarts Clive: 49 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 58)."

"Dang I wish Gildarts was here to hear that." I hear Cana say.

"Macao Conbolt: 47."

"I bet I am older then you Macao." Wakaba challenges. "You sure. I doubt it. I am probably the older one."

"Wakaba Mine: 47."

"We are the same age?!?" They ask at the same time.

"REEEEEEdus Jonah: 36."

"Why did you do that to my name?" Reedus asked. "A lot of random people at on point just start going REEE as a joke, and it's still funny to me." He looks at me, and then just turns back to his art.

"Bickslow: 26 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 33)."

"26! 26! 26!" Bickslow's Babies taunted.

"Freed Justine: 24 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 31)."

"Evergreen: 24 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 31)."

"I feel like I should have stopped her. No one should really know a lady's age." Evergreen complains.

"Nab Lasaro: 31."

"What?!? I thought I was way younger!"

"Kinana: 31."

"Jellal Fernandes: 28."

"I thought this was only FairyTail members?" Asked Freed. "Well, I consider him one. Especially when he is going be made one when he marries Erza." Some of the Dragon Slayers that could hear that snickered.

"What?!?" Asks Erza as I said that. "What?" I asked innocently. She stared for a little bit, but then just turned her head away so her ear was facing me so she could hear.

"Elfman Strauss: 22 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 27)."

"That's a REAL MANS age!" I heard a smack as I looked up over to Elfman rubbing his arm a little, Evergreens hand up.

"Laki Olietta, Jet, Droy, Alzack Connell, and Bisca Mulan are all 27." I heard a little gasp and then continued with the list.

"Lisanna Strauss: 21 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 26)."

"Wow Lisanna, you are the baby of our family." I looked up at The Strauss siblings doing a group hug and my heart tighten a little. I wish me and my brothers did that.

"Romeo Conbolt: 17."

"My son is growing up." Macao says in a proud voice.

"Dad!" I hear Romeo yell.

"Now this is the last 3 people from the guild. It's the 1st generation Dragon Slayers. Now, because of them going through time, I only know the age of one. Wendy Marvell: 16 (not counting the 7 year miss. But, without the 7 year skip, would be 21)."

"Wow. That's weird. I wonder why." Wendy says with cute, adorable scratchy voice. "Now, Natsu and Gajeel, this will explain something from the fight of FairyTail." They all looked at my confused. Gajeel, kind of figuring it out, speaks up. "Will this explain why we weren't able to pass through Freed's barrier ever though we are under 80?"

"You are exactly right Gajeel, and wrong. You and Natsu are actual 400 years old, give or take."

"400 YEARS OLD!?!" Gajeel yells in shock.

"GIVE OR TAKE?" Natsu yells in surprise. They look at each other, but then at Wendy. "Wait, doesn't that mean that Wendy, Rouge, and Sting are also 400 years old?!" Natsu asks. I nodded my head and spoke. "Yes, but I have an exact age for Wendy. Adding the 400 makes her 416. Either way, she is 16 in same way." Wendy's eyes widened. I mean, mine would too if I found out I was over 100 years in age.

After giving the mages the ages I had. They either laughed at one another, or were surprised. "I still don't believe you." I look to Levy McGarden. I smirked. Oh, I know what I can give as more proof if need Levy. "Is there more proof you have?"

Still wearing my smirk, I walk over to her. I looked around and made sure no one could hear me, not even the Dragon Slayers, besides Gajeel who went and stood next to her. "Gajeel Knocked you up." I walked away from Levy to watch her reaction.

Her face started to get red. She start to hyperventilate, and then she start to shake her head from left to right in a 'no' motion. Gajeel, who must have heard it, started to get red in the face as well. He eventually put his face in his hands. I swear I heard him say "why did she say it like that?" I snicker at the couples reaction as they slowly start to calm down.

I Think all of FairyTail was wondering what the hell I said to get them like this. I think Erik heard because I could hear him laugh as he start to bang the table, trying to calm himself down. I look over to him and think a though to him. Do not tell anyone got it? It's there news to tell, not yours, or mine. He turns around and faces me. I see him do a little nod, then speak. "Can you guys keep her? She is the Funniest kid ever."

At Erik comment, Natsu walks over and get down to my level. "Okay, what did you say to Levy? Gajeel clearly heard it, but he is not going to tell us, neither is poison breathe over there. So, will you tell?" I thought for a moment, to make Levy and Gajeel nervous. "Nope." Natsu sighed in defeat and walked away.

"Okay, so you have showed enough proof, but how are we going to get you home?" Mira asks. I hear footsteps behind me as I look behind to see Levy walking towards Mira. "I can search through the Library in the guild to find answers, then we can go to the other guild we are friends with to see if they have any book that will help." I nodded at the plan, but then widened my eyes.

"I have to be home in 72 hours, I don't know how long it takes to search your library for portal books, but I know it's longer then 3 days. We need to search the library here, and have your ally guild search theirs at the same time."

I saw a questioned look on all their faces. "Why do you have to be home in 3 days?" Erza asked. I turned to face, and answered her question. "I have my last competition of the season this Saturday. I have to be there at like 8:30 in the morning, be on a moving vehicle for about an hour and half and perform at 9:30." I panicked as I said that. Realizing I really don't have that much time, at all.

Mira walks over to me and kneels down. "We can do it. We can get you home in 3 days, we promise." I smiled and hugged her. Wow. I am hugging MiraJane Strauss. This is totally not a dream. I unhook my arms and she stands up.

"Now, let's get started."


	3. 3

-Chapter 3

Levy and me went down to the library, my case and backpack with me, and try to find a book with wizards that use portals, or books about portals to other universes, or worlds in this case. The Library has its shelves filled to the brim with books.

"Please tell me these are organized." She looked at me, then went to a random spot and started to take books. "I am going to guess that is a no?" She put the books on the and faced me. "The books are organized, I was just grabbing them. Sorry for not answering you. I am just, still surprised you said that."

I smirk, the memory still playing in my head. "Ya, that was funny. Anyways, is that all the books?" I asked. I looked at the small pile of at least 4. "Ya. We don't really encounter this sort of stuff on the daily. There may not be a lot, but they are a little big. So, let's start reading." I set my backpack down on the ground, along with my case, and start to read.

I think I fell asleep at one point, because I start to feel myself be shaken in the dark. I open my eyes to a dim Library. My and Levy found nothing in the 4 books we read, so I start to search things up on my, which surprisingly works. I had been going through dozens of websites as Levy had grabbed a Lacrima to call the other guild to see if they could help us.

I must have fell asleep looking through my phone. I look up to see my waker. Gajeel stood over me with his tall frame. "Hey, it's almost sun down. You hungry?" I think about how I got here and have had nothing to eat, I nodded my head. I stood up groggily and walked with him upstairs. "Leaving your stuff in here?"

"No one I don't trust will come in here. No one comes in here anyway. Besides Lucy, Freed, and Levy." He nods his head a little at my answer and leads me to the bar part of the guildhall.

When we go up there, it was loud. I looked around and saw that nobody had broken into a fight yet. Maybe Erza or Mira Threatened then if they fight while I am here, I thought. He led my towards the bar stools. I pulled myself one and climb on. I saw as Mira placed food in front of me. I looked at and thought, I wonder what it is. I picked up the fork that was place next to it and sliced into it. It smelled great, but would it taste great to me? I took up my mouth and put it in, it filling up my taste buds.

My face smiled. I continued to eat in silence. I felt a hand tap me. I look to see Erza staring at me. "So Oceana, I am curious, how old are you?" I thought for a moment. Do I tell right away, or have fun?

Have fun.

"If you can guess my age, then you can ask me something and I will have to answer it, no matter what." Erza smiled. "Okay. I accept your challenge. So if she is not..." Erza went off into her world to think. "I think she is 16." I looked back a Mira and shook my head. She frowned a little, but put back on a smile and walked away. "17?" I looked over at Levy as she said that. I again shook my head. "Ah darn. You sound mature for your age so I thought you were 17." She turned back around, and continued to eat her food. "I got it! 18!" I looked back at Erza and shook my head. Defeated, she sighed, and went back to thinking. "I think she is 15." My eyes widened a bit, and I turned to who said that, Natsu. "Ding." His smile got bigger as he jumped up and down. "Yes!" Erza sulked upon hearing his answer he right. "I am sure I would have had it..."

"You don't look 15 at though.." I look up at who said that. Juvia. I shrugged as my response. I finally feel hot in my jacket sense I got and decided to take it off. Juvia's eyes widen. "Never mind. You definitely are 15." She takes off to her table. I tilt my head in confusion. What was that about? "Okay! I know my question." Forgetting about Juvia, I turn my attention to Natsu. "Okay. I am listening."

"What happened to your eye?" I hear the whole guild go silent. Whether it was my imagination, or they really got silent, I didn't really care. Seeing my response to the question, Lucy got up and smack Natsu in the back of the head. "Idiot! Why did you ask that?!"

"I wanted to know what happened!"

"Well, look what you did! you made her feel sad." I looked up at Lucy and Natsu arguing. Everyone I have ever met, has asked about my eye. Why can't they just know me and not care about my appearance for once? "I am going to take my food to the Library and read through those books again."

I pick up my plate and make my way to the Library. The Silence follows me as I go out of the room. I look back at there faces, and see many things. The one I see the most of is, Guilt. I didn't mean to make them feel guilty. I just don't like people I meet that don't know me that well asking about my eye.

I open the door to the Library and close it. My eyes drift to the books on the table. I walk to the table and set my plate down. I do a 360 turn, looking at books in shelves. These books can't be all. I walk toward a random section of the Library, and start to run my fingers on the binds of the books. The texture changing as I go down the books. My fingers stop their path, as I feel the texture of this book.

I take it out of its place, it's old leather cover clean. The book looks like a journal to me. I flip it to its front, the name revealing why I felt I had to pick it up. The 100 year Curse. The title so strange to me. It's not very thick, but opening it up, the writing is tiny. I bring it with me to the table, and start to read.

Levy POV

I hear the door to the Library shut. I turn around to face the guild. "Do you think she is okay?" I hear Wendy ask. "I hope so." Lucy says. "Don't feel guilty. She feels bad that she made you guys feel guilty. That is what I heard her think." Cobra says. "In any case, I think we should start trying to figure out where she will stay until we can get her home." Mira says.

I start to think. Maybe she can stay with me and Gajeel. But, the guild doesn't know that we are living together. Hmm. "Me and Lily will take her." I look up at Gajeel. "Wow. Gajeel want to explain?" Gray asks. Gajeel smirks, his gaze a little bit in my direction. "I think she should decide. But, I think I already know who she would pick anyhow. Me." I am a little put back. But, I think back to what she asked when she was switching books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just switched to my second book when Oceana spoke. "So, what's it like to carry Gajeel's child?" I am reminded of what she said early, and my face gets a little red. "Um, fine right now I guess, but why did you say it like that?" She giggles at my responses. Sighing out of her giggle fit, she responded. "First thing that came to mind niña. Sorry for embarrassing you, but I couldn't pass the up the opportunity." She says. I smile a little.

"Is Gajeel fun to be around?" I look up at her again. "Ya. He is really sweet. He may act tough, but he really is soft."

"Kind of figured. Well, this book is not going to read itself." She opens up her second book. I open up my second book and start to read once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

I smile. He is not wrong. "Well why don't we go see?" Gray says. He leads us down to the Library. Opening the door he asks his question. "Hey Oceana—" he stops mid sentence, for what we saw, was not what we expected. Her dinner was on the table, not really touched, but a book, not from the pile, opened. It was on the last page of the book, just there. Oceana was in the corner, curled into a ball. Her head was down in her knees. A few cry's could be heard.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mira goes to comfort her as I go and see what she was reading. I flip the book to its front to see what she was reading. "The 100 year curse?" I quietly said. I opened to the first page and started to read.

Every 100 years, a person is brought to the world of Earthland. When brought, their world freezes in time. This allows them to return to where they left off. Here in Earthland, they must prove to the portal master that they can be the next story teller. Now, where to find the portal master is written in this riddle below.

Deep within the mountains

Lays a house with a fountain

The home made of wood

Giving off an eerie mood

Not far from the spawn

Of which the teller was dawned

Keep in mind it might be cold

But there will be no snow

Seeing as this place is hard to find, the person chosen is made the same age for 100 years. Never aging. When the 100 years are up, they are not returned home, their world unfrozen without them there, and are cursed with immortality. Fail to even not try and the portal master will slice the chosen dead.

I look up from the small book, done reading the last page. I looked at Oceana, and think, is that why she was sent here? I go over to her, Mira still try to get her to tell us what is going on. "Oceana, do you think you were sent here?" She looks up. Her eyes a little red and puffy. "Think? I know I was sent here." She went over to the book. She took the last page and flipped it. New pages after that one started to appear. My eyes widened.

" This Book is about a 'curse' that only happens every 100 years. The 'curse' is brought upon by someone called the Portal master. They chose a story teller every 100 years. If they don't pass, they live forever with immortality. And, their world goes on without them. They fail to even try, and they are shot dead. In the back of the book, I found a list of names. All of them had dates of when they were sent. What scares me the most, is that there is Xs next to all of them. Mine and the beginning name being the only ones. What I can gather from this, is that there hasn't been a new story teller sense the beginning of time. Not only that, but I came 7 years early."

Gasp could be heard throughout the room. "So, you are saying that, you were dragged here to become some story teller, but to early?" She nodded her head. "I am scared." She admits. "I don't want to die, I want to see my mom again, my brothers, my sister, my dog, my cats. I want to go home, but I don't want to do this because I am scared to be something this big.I don't want to mess up." She sagged down on to the chair and put her face in her hands. As no one knows what to say, well just stand there. But, someone does know to say.

"What's the scariest thing you have ever done in your life?" Gajeel asks as he kneels down to face her. She looks up, new tears on her face. "Telling my mom that I like boys and girls." A few gasps could be heard around the guild. That is, not something you hear everyday. Gajeel seemed fine with the new information and continued to speak. "But, you still did it right? No matter if you were to be looked different by her. So what's makes this any different?"

At his question, she smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, not very different."

"Then we are going to help you achieve this." Gajeel said. He stood up and put out his hand. I watched as she looked up and smiled even bigger. "Thanks." She stood up and faced the book. "From this book, we need to find out where the portal master lives, and I know the person to ask. The one to be tested before me." I could everyone hype up about a new adventure. "Well, we are going to need a name, do you have it?"

"Yes. It's Marcelinho Albuquerque."


	4. 4

Oceana POV

Thanks to Gajeel's words, I felt more confident in doing this story teller thing. "Now, to ask what we came down here for." Gray says. I am confused, until Gajeel asks it. "Who do you want to stay with while you are in EarthLand?" Wow, they are giving me a chose. My mind keeps going back and forth with names, until I decided who I wanted. "Can I stay with Gajeel and Lily?" He starts smiling like a crazy man.

"Did I miss something?" Levy shakes her head and leads me out of the Library. Wonder what that was about.. I follow her to the main part of the guild. Now feeling the stress of the Day, I started to feel tired. A yawn escapes my mouth. Gajeel comes from the Library. Hearing me finish my weird yawn I look at him. "I am going to guess you yawned." I nodded at him telling him he was right. "Well then, let's get you to a bed." I see that he has my stuff. I take my instrument from him, but he won't let me take my backpack. "What do you even had in here?" He asks. "School stuff." Confused at my answer, he looks back it. He looks back at me, going to talk, but seems to decide against it when it goes shut.

He leads me out of the guild hall. I look up at the sky and see the stars. My face aw's at seeing the stars, all of them. No street lights or city lights to block them out.

"You look like you have never seen stars before." I look behind me to see Levy and Lily not far behind. "You can't really see the stars in my world. Lights out shine them from the ground. The first time I saw the sky with no lights blocking them, was when I was maybe 12, 13? It was a while ago. But, it's weird to see and remember how many stars you can actually see."

I stare back at the road as we walk. My pace with theirs. "So, can you explain to how you know about Levy pregnancy?" I stare at Gajeel as he looks at me. I turn back to the road and answer. "I read the story about you guys in my world, and at the chapter, Lucy was explaining things of what happened in the year that I didn't read. She goes through the people, then lands on you too. She talks about you guys have gotten close. Then Levy goes up to your ear and says something. Your face went a red. From there Lucy says, 'Did I hear the word baby?' And I sort of guessed from there."

It gets quiet at my answer. I turn back to See Gajeel lost in thought. "In any case after that, she seemed to have forgotten about as I read the next set of text." I here a sigh behind and suspected it was from Levy. "Okay, good. She doesn't know." I hear Levy say. No questioning further, I get lost in thought as we walk. I wonder how I am still so calm. They had stopped walking. I look to my front to see a small house.

The house was small like apartment size, but not as big as my house back home. What I like the most, was that it was symmetrical on the outside. One window on each side and a door in the middle. The path leading towards it was stones spaced out in the earth leading to the home. It was made out of wood like everything else here, the door made of a different wood for it was dark.

"Let's get you inside. I will give you some clothes I don't wear anymore." I nodded to Levy and she lead me inside with a small push on my back.

The inside reminded me of a cabin. There was a fireplace on the side of the wall, and a nice grey couch across from that. "Let me get you some blankets." I nodded as I continued to look at the place I will be sleeping at for now. The coffee table was covered in books. Levy really is a bookworm, I thought. The floor had bits and pieces of iron. Fe is everywhere. I think. I see where Gajeel set down my backpack and take out my work from today. Might as well get some homework done. Pulling out my iPad, I go to notability to continue working on a worksheet for writing formulas. I hear small steps as they get louder, coming back to the living room.

"What is that?" I look up to see Levy with some light blue blankets in her arms. Seeing her stare at my iPad, I realize what she is asking. "It's called an iPad. It's like a phone, but you can't call on it, and it's obviously bigger. I use this at my school for work." She nods in understanding. "Okay but, what is a school?" As I was about to ask why she doesn't know what a school is when I realized something.

They never mentioned if their was school in the anime, and Asuka was always around the guild when in episodes. They don't have school here. My mind is blown. I had forgotten how this is still sort of the medieval era where school didn't really exist. Lucky.

"School is a place where children go to learn. In every country where there is school, you have to go, it's illegal if you don't. There, they teach almost everything, but it's not fun because you don't have a choice in what you want to learn."

Taking in the information, levy nodded her head. "That can't be all school is for."

"That is really what's its for, but now there is things you can do in school that are fun. Sports, arts, and advanced classes."

"What do you mean?" Levy is a curious soul always looking for knowledge. I almost forgot she might ask these when I tell her about school. So, as that question left Levy's mouth, I started to explain school to her. I explained everything that I could without exploding her brain. She took the knowledge I was giving and putting it in her mouth, dissecting it before storing it in her brain. I saved the best part of my school experience for last. Band.

I explained my love for music and how I start to play trumpet. She loved to hear the funny parts of my stories. When I got to my marching part, that is we she really got curious. "Wait, So is that the competition you have?"

"Yes. I have a competition Saturday, my last for the season, and boy am I scared. I have been doing everything I can to make the band better to help us win."

"Well, I hope you do well." She says. Her eyes close as she yawns, a signal saying that she is tried. At that moment, Gajeel walked in. "Alright shrimp, time for bed." He picked her in his arms and carried her off. I smiled as he walked off into the hall way. I take off my shoes and start to lay out the blankets Levy gave me. I hear loud thumbs come from the hall way as Gajeel comes in with what looks like a T-shirt and shorts. "These were on our bed. She most have forgotten them when she got the blankets." I say a small thanks and take them from him. "Bathroom is the first door on your left. I will leave you to get ready for bed. Good night." As Gajeel enters the hall way, I call out.

"Gajeel!" He turns around. Some of his back hair in his face. "Ya?"

"Thank you. For not reacting when I said I like girls, and for letting me sleep here. Just, thank you for helping me." The corners of his lips turn up a little. He body faces me as he stands in the door way of the hall. "You have your reasons for liking the same sex. Sure, that was a first to me, but that doesn't make you different from the weird girl that walked into the guild. Your welcome for the place to stay. Now, get some sleep." He turns his body back to the door way to the hall.

As I hear his retreating footsteps, I take off my socks and jacket, putting them in my backpack. I take the clothing with me to the bathroom and change. The shirt was sort of short on me, but I didn't mind. The shorts fit comfortably. I crawl under the blankets on the couch and look at the ceiling. Today has been a great day. Can't wait for tomorrow. I turn to the lamp light Lacrima and turn it off. My eyes shut. I drift off into sleep as I think of what tomorrow will bring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So sorry for not updating. My school work has been keeping my busy, along with my Drum core homework. I hope you can understand. As of right now, chapter 5 has not be started yet. I will try to get it started and posted as soon as I can. Thank you all for understanding, and I hope you are liking the story.

See you soon!-


	5. 5

It was cold, dark. I didn't feel scared, just uncomfortable. "I heard you wanted to start looking for Marcelinho Albuquerque, yes?"

"Who said that? Where are you?" I looked around, hoping I could the source of the voice. This is so cliche, but I need to know. "I will just take that as a yes. Listen girl, you are better off not look for him." I stare into the abyss of black. Why does she not not what me to search for him? I start to see a figure from in the black.

"Remember to find us, Oceana." I may have only seen her for a second, but I could get a few details. She had a stern gaze in her gaze when she spoke. Her blonde seemed so bright. Her bright blue eyes shinned. Her cloth seemed to be made up of white cloth. As she started to disappear, she smiled. "Here is a hint, look in the mountain near Magnolia. I think you will find it easier that way."

The last thing I see is her blue eyes as they close. I am left in the blackness when a white light starts to appear. I block my eyes as it gets brighter. Soon my arm can no longer cover it and all I see is white.

——————————————————————————————

"You awake?" I look up at the voice to see a little black cat. Their eyes big. The scar going down their face making my think of another cat. "Hey Lily. I am awake now."

"Breakfast is on the table. Levy is going to take you to Lucy so Virgo can give you new clothes." I nodded at what he says when I realized what he says. "New clothes?" I follow him into the kitchen. There is a plate of scrambled eggs and back on the table. I see Levy at the stove making more bacon and scrambled eggs. "Yup! I mean, you can't wear the same clothes." Levy responded to my question with her back turned to me.

"But, I can basically wear the same clothes. I already do that with my jeans and tank tops." Levy looks over at me with my response. "Well to bad. Your clothing may make you stand out, and would probably be a good idea not reveal to the whole land that a multi verse exists." I go to retort her response when logic stops me. She is right. I sit down at the table and start to eat my scrambled eggs. "Needs salt." I mutter to myself.

Gajeel walks in and goes over to Levy. I pick up the salt from the table and start to over flow it on my eggs. I hear them exchange a kiss and think to myself, I get experience for who knows how long? Yes! I smile to myself as I see Gajeel bring a plate to the table as well as Levy. "There is extra scrambled eggs if you want them." I hum and okay and finish the rest of the scrambled eggs on my plate.

I go up for more scrambled eggs, as I haven't had them in a while. I sit down with my plate full of scrambled eggs. "You going to eat the bacon?" I look up at Lily as he has his own plate of food. I answer his question by giving them to him. He takes the pig meat and starts to eat it. "Do you not like bacon?" I look up at Gajeel as he asked his question. " No. I am the anomaly in my family and among my friends. I am really the only other person that I know of who doesn't like bacon." I finish my scrambled eggs and put my plate in the sink.

"Thank you for the food Levy!" I go to my backpack, pulling out my clothes from yesterday. Remembering where the bathroom is, I go to change. I come out of the bathroom in my jeans and tank top, not bothering to put my jacket as it is warmer here. I put on boots and call my outfit complete. I go to kitchen to see Gajeel cleaning the dishes. I go up behind him and tap his shoulder. "May I help?" He looks at me and then slowly nods. "Sure kid, just get me the other plate that is on the table. "Okay."

I go the table and pick up the last dishes that were on there. As I hand them to Gajeel, Levy walks in and sees what I am wearing. " Maybe I should hand you one of my shirts. It's not a good idea to walk out of a house like that." I look at Levy and see her wearing her famous orange dress. I look down at my clothing choice and see her point. "That is something my mom would say. Usually I would groan and say fine, but I am oddly okay with you saying it." Levy tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I processed to tell her about the many fights me and mom have about what I wear. Levy, now understanding, responses to my earlier comment. "Well, maybe this is like practice for me when our child is your age."

I laugh. "You can take it as that, but you will be dealing with a baby for a while before you are taking care of a teenager." She smiles at my comment and goes back to her room, I think. I walk into the living room and wait for her to come back. Not even a minute or two later. She comes back out with a shirt in hand. "Its a FairyTail T-shirt that I got a while go. You can wear it as we go to Lu's apartment." I take the shirt put it over my head.

Levy goes over to Gajeel and they embrace. "Meet at the Guild?"

"Ya." Is his reply. They do a small peck and then separate. I wave goodbye and we leave the house. Walking the path Lucy's home wasn't bad. Levy and me made small talk as we walked. "So, I am curious, you said you like boys and girls right?" I nod to her question. "Yes. We call it bisexual back home. Lesbian for girls just liking girls, gay for guys liking guys, and then straight for boys and girl just liking the opposite gender."

"Anyway, if you like guys and girls, does that mean you have dated a girl before?" I nodded at that question as we kept walking. "I am curious, can you tell me what it's like?" I smile as think back to my ex, Summer Canny. I tell her about how she was my first kiss and what our relationship was like. I tell her about our breakup and how we got back together. I tell her what I liked most about her. I tell her everything. "You must have really loved her."

"I did. Even now, I still kind of have feelings for her." There was a little pause between my words as I start to speak once more. "We had this saying to each other. 'I love you to the moon and back.' I made a painting for her that had the quote on it with a moon. She got me earrings of a moon. Her mom got rid of the painting without her knowing, and I lost those earrings. It sad that we probably can never be together. I mean, the whole point we broke up the second time was because of her mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Not all people like that same gender people date. I think her mom is one of them because she broke up with me the second time because her mom said I was a distraction and told her to breakup with me. I don't think I will ever get over her." There was a moment of silence as we walked. Levy put a hand on my back. I looked down at her as her eyes held empathy. "You know, it might have not worked out with her, but that doesn't mean it won't work out with another."

I smiled at Levy's words and thought, she is right. Summer may have not been the one, so I should still keep searching. "We are here." Levys talking pulled me out of thought as I looked at the apartment build of the Celestial Wizard know as Lucy Heartfilla. "Let's go in."


	6. 6

Levy knocks on the door of the apartment as I wait by her side. I look around the hall as we wait for Lucy to open the door. "Coming!" I hear as some feet shuffling make their way to the door. The door opens to a blonde woman in a white shirt and pick shorts. "Levy! You guys are here early." I add my two cents as we walk in. "Early is on time, on time is late, and late in unacceptable." Lucy tilts her at my motto. " Interesting motto."

As we enter the apartment. I see Natsu, Gray, and Erza on Lucy's couch. "Did we interrupt something?" Natsu was eating, Gray was eating as well, and Erza was drinking some tea. "No, I woke up and they were here. It happens."

"I know. It's funny when you find Natsu in your bed and then you Lucy kick him. It always a nice comedy reliever after or during a hard time in the plot."

"Right, I forgot. You basically watched how our lives played out."

I sit down as Lucy goes to her keys. "Let my just summon Virgo." I watch as she goes through her key chain. She stops on a golden key and holds it out. Must be Virgos. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A doorbell chimes as a gold magic appears on the floor in front of Lucy. This is so much cooler in person.

"Hello princess." Virgo looks around. Her eyes land on me, and she suddenly smiles. "My my! What is a story teller tester doing here?"

"Wait, you know about this?" Lucy asks. I give my two cents as Virgo goes to explain. "Well, they are beings from another dimension. They probably had to get permission to be able to come to world and back. That is probably why she knows." Virgo nods at my explanation. "We were told that if asked for help, to only give hints. Is that why I was summoned?"

"No, we want you to help us find so clothing for Oceana that will better match this world." Virgo looks to me. She pulls me up to standing as she looks me up and down. "Alright. I think I know some clothes that will be good for her. I will be back princess."

Virgo disappears in a flash of gold. "Great, a fashion show?" Levy and Lucy smile at my words. Erza stands up from her place of siting. "My, this will be fun." I shake my head. Of course she would like the idea of a fashion show. She literally has one when she fights. "Should we be here for this?" Gray speaks up. He is shirtless as he starts to get up. "Yes. If I have to go through the pain, then you do to." Gray slowly sits back down. "Stripper, your missing a shirt." Gray gasps as he gets up to find it.

"I think it will be fun. Maybe we should get the whole guild in on it?" I start to shake my head hard at Ezra's question. "No No No. For all we know she could get something very inappropriate. I don't want the whole guild to see if that happens." Erza sighs as she sees my point. I let out a breathe. Thank the gods I don't have to deal with that.

Virgo once again appears as she has some clothing in her arms. "Let's try these on story teller." Ignoring the nickname, I follow her to the bathroom as she shuts the door.

The first outfit I tried on wasn't that bad. It was a grey shirt that had no sleeves. My bottoms was a skirt in the color maroon. The length going down to my knees. I was given flats and had my hair down and straightened. Lucy thought it cute, Levy agreed. "Looks too formal." I looked at Natsu. I totally forgot he had an actual sense of fashion.

I was led to the bathroom by Virgo once more. I was pulled out once more, but I was not happy with what I was put in. Pink. The outfit was very pink. I didn't even look to see if it was a dress or a shirt and a skirt. All I knew as that is was poofy around my thighs and that it was pink. When every saw the look, the girls smiled, the guys confused for my face held anger at the look.

"No." Lucy sagged at my answer. Levy frowned, and shed a tear if you looked closely. "Why?" Erza asked. With my teeth gritted together, I spoke my answer. "I hate pink."

I went back into the bathroom with Virgo. As she took off the pink clothing, I sighed with relief. I no longer where the color of Satan. Thank GODS.

Virgo looked at the clothing she brought once and put a hand to her chin. I swear a light bulb appeared on her head as she came at me with something blue and shorts that I think were black. I looked at the mirror in front of me as she put the finishing touches on me. I grew a smile as my love for this outfit got to big for me to keep to myself.

I step out of the bathroom to show the rest of the group. I hear a gasp come from their mouths. I do a twirl to show it off as I heard multiple comments come my way.

"Wow, that is so cute!"

"That is totally better then the pink."

"You look badass!"

"Not bad, what do you think Oceana?"

I wore a bright ocean blue tube top that was long enough for it to be look skin tight to my body when stuffed into the black jeans shorts I had on. A sort of brown leather belt going under my bust going around them and connecting to another leather belt. My straps of leather that make a crisscrossing pattern go up to a metal circle around my neck, the same design on my back. My brown hair in waves. Only three things stayed on me from my world. My golden whale earrings, my mystech band, and my necklace that has a black tourmaline crystal.

I Smile as my fist goes into air. "Let's go tot he guild!" They take as my response to that I like the look and start to heading. I look to Virgo with a thanks. "Your welcome story teller. Sense I am still here, I will give you a hint. What you seek in close by."

"Really? Well, let's go tell the guild so that we can help Oceana get home!" Natsu jumps out the window, Gray and Erza leaving out the door. I already knew it was close thanks to my dream, but why did she say that again? Does she mean that I don't have to go far up Mt. Hakobe? I will have to figure this out on my own sense I will only get hints.

"You coming Oceana?" I look to Levy to see she is close to the door. Remembering that we are going to the guild, I pick up my signature black boots a zip them up. "Yes!" And so, we leave for the guild.


End file.
